The objectives of this project are to develop new orally active nonsteroidal agents for control of fertility in the male. It is proposed to synthesize and test a series of new indinopyridine analogs based on the lead compound- Sandoz 20-438 in order to develop a structure activity relationship directed toward enhancing the anti-spermatogenic activity and eliminating untoward pharmacological activities.